The new cultivar ‘Listo’ originated from a group of seed of an unknown source. Jams Berry grew the seeds in Loxley, Ala. at a commercial nursery. James Berry selected the seedling now known as ‘Listo’ because of the superior horticultural qualities Mr. Berry identified.
James Berry conducted asexual propagation by cuttings of ‘Listo’ in Loxley, Ala. at a commercial nursery. Mr. Berry determined that the plant was stable and reproduced true to form over 6 generations.